Memento Mori
by HeartlessPersona
Summary: A new girl moves into the dorm before school has gotten the attention of young boxer, Akihiko Sanada
1. The Newcomer Arrives

Hey~ This is the first Persona fanfiction I have ever wrote. I'm not the greatest at it, but I would love some crits on the chapter.

Anyway, this is an Akihiko X Minako couple fanfiction. I hope you enjoy now.

April 6th, 2009

Dorm

11:42 PM

_Gloves. Check.  
Medicine. Check.  
Bandages. Check. _

I place my hand on my holder. Yeah, the gun is there and ready to fire.

Alright, that's everything I need for my "trip." Now I need to head to the ring. I glance at my alarm clock, 11:43 PM. Shit, I took too long on my assignments. I need to get there before 12 AM. I place everything in the bag and sling it on my shoulder as I rush out my room and downstairs and out the door I go. Of course, just before I even touch the knob someone calls my name.

"Akihiko."

My body stiffens and I turn my head to get a look at the person calling me. Heh, of course, it was the ever so poised Mitsuru. We've known each other since middle school and she tends to act like a mother figure to me, much to my dismay…

"Yeah? What is it Mitsuru?"

" You do know that you shouldn't be heading out alone. You know how the chairman is."

She said that with such a cold glare and a threatening tone on top of that. It sent shivers up my spine.

"I know, but I need the training to keep in shape."

Damn, I can feel the big grin across my face and the fact that the adrenaline rush starting to kick in isn't helping much either.

"You always give the same answer. When will you stop acting like a child and act your age?"

God you are like a mother…

"Anyway, Akihiko, I was going to inform you of the new guest going into the dorm. She transferred in late and the dorm she was originally was going to transfer in could not do so in time. "

I turned my body towards her. This is more interesting.

"Really? Is it alright for her to stay?"

Mitsuru nodded, "Yes, she may have the potential."

I grinned more, "I like that answer. Good, we need more."

I turned to the back and opened it and right when I was about to step out…

"Akihiko."

Now what is it?! You are getting on my last nerve!

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to wait and meet her?"

"I'll meet her later."

She sighed and shook her head. I know she could sense that I'm becoming impatient with her.

"Very well. Go on ahead."

Finally, damn, took long enough. I rushed out into a sprint and checked the time on my phone. 11:53 PM. At this rate I won't make it in time. I sprinted faster and reached the station.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

And it had begun. The world around me froze in a green and black surrounding. Every person were in their coffins, unable to experience this time. ..

…or so I thought. At the corner of my eye was a girl walking along as though nothing is going on around her…Is she dazed or something? I take a closer look at her and my face begins to warm up. S-she looks kind of cute with her brunette hair in a bun, I think that's the style…, soft rounded face, and she looks really athletic on top of it…Wait, whoa whoa! Why am I looking into her that way? Snap out of it and get back into attention!

I shake my head and then begin to watch her. Is she going to the dorm? She's the transfer student, eh? She looks more than capable to be in the ring. A new member is about to arrive.

"Alright, she definitely has the potential. "

With a smirk on my face, I continue to watch her until I couldn't see her no more.

" Very well, now that's done. I need to go and trai-"

And in a blink of an eye, everything returned to it's luster. People began to bustle and the lights blared in my eyes.

Great…too late to train now. Better head back to the dorm now.

I began to head back and I mumbled to myself, "Maybe I can see her again…" As I said that, a smile appeared on my face.


	2. First Day

Hello everyone. I'm glad a few people are enjoying this story thus far. I'm sorry for this being later than what I originally wanted; however, I have been obsessed with Animal Crossing City Folk.

Thank you for your time,

Ray M.

_**UPDATED 06/04/13**_

April 7th, 2009

Gekkoukan High School

7:30 AM

One, two, left hook and the bag swings back as I move out of the way of its rebound. I'm breathing heavy and drench in sweat. _Damn I need a shower… How long have I been working out? An hour already? I did come to school early to get some training in since I missed out last night._ I sigh and look up and mumble under my breath, "What a way to start off the first day back…Damn I'm a senior now…" I notice a hint of red out of the corner of my eye and look towards the entrance. _H-huh? Someone's here? Why…? By the confused expression on her face, I think she's lost. She is looking around an- Oh, it's her! S-she's making direct eye contact with me. My face is starting to get warm again_.

She runs up to me and asks, "Um…excuse me! I'm sorry to bother you but do you know where the faculty office is?" A smile appeared on her face as a small hint of red flushed across her cheeks.

She is cuter than I thought with her face; it kind of looks like a hamster and those big red eyes and rounded cheeks. _I think my face is getting just as red as her eye color…_

I shake my head as a slight smile comes across my face. I answer her question. "Well…I-it's…You went down the wrong hallway…When you are at the entryway…g-go to the left hallway." _The hell? Why am I stuttering so much?_

She giggles and smiles at me as she wrinkles her nose. _She sure is perky in the morning…_ "Thank you!" as she ran down the wrong hall again.

I shout to her, pointing in the right direction, "Other way!" She stopped and made a nervous giggle as she went in the other direction.

I sighed and smiled again…Why _do I keep feeling odd when I am around her..Wh-_

Ring

_Damn I'm late for class!_

After School

3:10

_Argh…Goddamn I feel like I've been hit by a truck…First day of the "glorious" senior year and I get a lecture from my teacher for being late then I get a test right off the bat. Of course, to add to the load I have boxing practice and I get to coach the rookies until 8 PM… _

I head out of the classroom with my bag over my shoulder. _Hm? There she is again. I seem to be running into her a lot in the past two days…fate I_ guess_…And who is that guy she is with?_ I can feel my eyebrow twitch in irritation. My hands clench and breathe deeply in then out. _I need to calm down. I shouldn't be feeling this way about a girl I just met and the fact that I barely know what their relationship is. I inspect the boy more closely. He looks about her age; possibly in the same class. He appears to have a buzz cut underneath his hat…Wait, I thought hats weren't allowed at school, but now that I think about it I shouldn't be able to wear this red vest. _

"Akihiko Senpai! " Great. Fangirls…how annoying. I turn my head to look at them running towards me with heavy makeup and even heavily applied cheap perfume.

"Akihikoooo~ Why do you look so angry?"

"I mean your hands are in a fist and everything!"

_Angry? Do I look mad? _I look down and my hands are in a fist to the point where my nails are going through my leather gloves.

"Ohhhh~ I spy with my little eyes you looking at the transfer student and her boyfriend!"

_Boyfriend? Already? _

"Oh yeah! She is dating Junpei Iori!" she sighed, "How romantic. Love at first sight!"

I snarled at that statement. _Love at first sight my ass._ _I saw them earlier. They look more like friends than a couple. _

"Junpei…Is that right..?" That sounded more sinister than I meant it_…I don't understand why I am so caught up with her business. I mean I don't even know her name. _

"Uh-huh~ Anyway, Akihiko how about a da-"

"Yeah, gotta go now. I've got practice. Thanks for the info!"

And I left before they could reply back as I rushed to the gym. _Is she really dating him or are they spreading rumors? It can't be true. It's only the first day; she doesn't look like that type of girl anyway… Heh, I'll find out one way or another. _

Dorm

8:30 PM

_Finally, I'm back after all that running and yelling at nercomers who can't tell their own lefts from their rights..._

"Akihiko."

…_and to be greeted by Mitsuru. Great._ I look to the generally direction of the voice to see Mitsuru is buried into her work as per usual.

"Yeah?"

"We've watched her yesterday she has the po-"

"The potential. I know. I say her yesterday while I was out. Is she capable though?"

"We aren't sure yet, but she isn't facing any of the normal signs during that time or after it…its odd really."

She finally looked up from the book to me. Glad to be noticed finally.

"Also, cases of Apathy Syndrome are increasing as of late."

I smirked, "Yeah, I know and it's because of THEM. That's why we have to beat every last one of them."

"I admire the enthusiasm, but if you rush on ahead without a plan you will either end up dead or severely injured no matter if you are undefeated boxer or not."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I heard this all before Mitsuru."

"Heh…Is that all?"

She shifted her eyes and stood up. "Just one more thing."

That generally means multiple things, of course.

"I want you to talk to her and maybe comfort her a bit… She too was an orphan and lost her parents ten years ago in an accident…You and Takeba will be able to identify with her more than I since both of you lost something important…"

_She had to bring that up…Me being an orphan as long as I can remember and… watching m-my sister dying in that fire without being able to do anything…Its inspired me to start boxing…to gain more power and to never be helpless again… Still, she too was helpless. I know it must hurt her deep down. I will try to comfort her as much as I can. _

"I will talk to her about it."

She nodded and smiled, "Very well." She was walking away from me.

"Hey Mitsuru…What's her name? I-I mean I don't know it and it would be rude w-when I talk to her about this t-that I asked her name a-and all."

I am noticing more and more that I am sounding like a dumbass with a serious stuttering problem… and my face is getting warm again but not in a "good" way.

She smirked and cocked her head. That sly expression of "if you don't do as I say I will fuck you up."

"Minako Arisato. That's her name."

A warm smile appeared on my face again once I heard that name, "Alright." _This is more of a rush than stepping into the ring._


	3. The Past

Here is the weekly update for the story like promise. However, I would like to thank Knowledgeseeker66 for their criticism on chapter 1 and 2. It help a bit and I hope this chapter is an improvement. Anyway, enjoy reading the story.

Ray M.

April 8th, 2009

Gekkoukan High School

11:43 AM

_"I want you to talk to her and maybe comfort her a bit…" _

Mitsuru's words keep echoing in my head as I sit, dazed, in my Calculus class…_But I have no clue how to approach her on that situation. _I impatiently tap my finger on my desk as I lean on my elbow; laying my head in my hand. _I mean I barely talk to her and just coming right to her and talking about her parents' death is a bit of a stretch. Yukari can do it because they are always talking to each other..._

**Ring**

I shook my head and jumped slightly from the loud noise disrupting my thoughts. _Well that knocked me out of my_ _trance…_I look up to see the teacher informing us, without looking away from the board, "Alright class head to lunch. We will finish out the problem and you will begin work on your homework."

I lazily stood up from my desk and exit the class with my lunch in hand. I walk to the usual spot on the roof where I eat my lunch. However, from the corner of my eye, I see her exit out of her classroom alone and walking towards me. Just when she was about to pass me, I instinctively grabbed her arm; she turned her body to face me. My eye twitches as look at her confused expression. _Better late than never, I guess._

"Minako, do you have time after school?" I questioned as I noticed that I can barely look her directly in the eyes without becoming flustered.

She looked at me with bewilderment as she stutters out her answer, "S-sure, but how do you know my na-"

"I live in the same dorm as you." I gave a comforting smile, or I think I did. "It's rude to not know the name of your dorm mates."

Her cheeks turned a bright pink; her already big eyes widen; she probably now realizes who I am, "I-I Y-you're Akihiko Senpai?"

I nodded, "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you abou-"

"My parents? Mitsuru Senpai told you to ask about them? Look, it is nothing to worry about ok? What's done is done. I know they are in a better place and I don't want to dwell on my past." She looked at me with an intense determination while she was stating that…She believes in what she is telling me. I know it.

"Besides," she continued, "my future and present won't wait for me. I choose to go my way." She smiled. "You understand that right? You are an orphan as well…"

I nodded in agreement… _although, now that I think about it, I'm not sure if I have come to terms with it…_

"…But thank you for the concern, all of you. It means a lot to me. "She wrapped her arms around me tightly. I spotted a tint of pink on her cheeks when she looked up to smile at me.

_My cheeks are red again…_ I glance around and noticed that we are getting odd stares and glares from some of the girls…yet it didn't bother me. I hugged her back and closed my eyes; a smile comes across my face. _This embrace… this warmth I feel. I don't want it to end. I don't want to let her go. _She released herself from my embrace and the warmth quickly drained from me.

She took a step back and gazed at me. I noticed her cheeks are still pink. "See ya Senpai! Oh, and meet me in front of the gym we will talk more right after school. Got it?" She giggles and ran down the hall.

I just stood there stunned and perplexed by these emotions I feel..._I don't understand what is happening to me or if it is good or bad. Only one way to find out, I need to keep an eye on her._

Gekkoukan High - Gym

2:45 PM

_"I don't want to dwell on my past."_

Those words struck a chord with me as I laid my head of my desk while the teacher explained something to a classmate. It made me wonder about myself and if I still dwell on my past. _My childhood in the orphanage with Shinji and my sister Miki…Miki…those days were painful yet I got through it with both by my side. However, that's how it was until that awful day. I still remember her death clearly in my mind when my sister died…_

"Ow sis, be a bit gentler when putting that stuff on!" I exclaimed as I sat on the tree stump outside close to the orphanage. I just got out of a fight not too long ago. Nothing bad of course, the usual injuries that I'm used to.

"Sorry brother but that means it is working," she giggles as her blue eyes light up and she grinned showing her missing front tooth. She applied more pressure on it as I flinch. She loved to play doctor with me and Shinji. She also told us she wanted to be a doctor and give free surgeries and stuff. That made me happy that she has remained so kind hearted despite all that has happened.

My knitted my brows as I look at her. I was annoyed but she always put a smile on my face when I see her happy. "Who told you that? The orphanage caretaker?" I bite my lip and whence when I mentioned her or her name, Miss Abertha. She hated me because I generally start fights with the boys who bully my sister and I hated her for sending me without dinner for fighting the bullies. At least my sis and the caretaker get along.

She nodded and smiled, "Oh no, I forgot the band aids!" She stood up and looked at me, "You stay right here brother and don't wonder off! It is no good to not do as the doctor tells you."

"I know Doctor Miki," I chuckled and closed my eyes as I leaned on the tree stump. I hear here giggle and her footsteps head toward the orphanage. I smiled as I heard her footsteps and began to drift into a deep sleep.

"Hey Aki get up! Aki!"

_That Shinji…?_ I began to slowly wake up and I smelled smoke and something burning… "Uh…what is it Shinji…" I looked at him and noticed the glowing red and orange background behind him. I jumped up; now wide awake. "Is there a fire, Shinji!? Where is Miki?!"

"You don't know where she is either? No one can find her. We know where everyone is besides her. Did she tell you where she was going, Aki?"

"She said she was going to get band aids….in the orphanage…" It took a bit to sink in once I said that then the realization hit me. "She is in there still!" I push Shinji out of my way as I sprinted to the orphanage; it was burning and falling apart in front of my eyes. Just when I was about to run in the building, a few of the caretakers grabbed me and held me back.

"You can't go in there Akihiko! It is dangerous young man."

I screamed and pleaded, "B-but I sis! She is in there! Where the band aids are! I need to save her! Please! " I struggled to break free.

"Miki is in there, Akihiko?" asked Miss Abertha; her eyes stern and serious.

I looked directly back at her with glistening eyes, "Y-yes…Please…let me get her…"

She stared at the building; burning furiously in the sunset. "I can't let you do that. I know she wouldn't want you killed for her sake." I was about to scream at her and cry but before I could she did something I never expected her to do.

"I'll get her, Akihiko. But promise me this Akihiko," she bent down and looked at me with a gentle smile. "that you will live your life and keep Shinji close to you…He is the only family you may have left."

"I-I promise…"

She smiled and ran into the building. Several minutes past with nothing happening; everyone was silent as we wait for Miss Abertha and the fire department. Then we saw her carrying Miki and running towards the entrance.

"Miss Abertha!" I cried out as I watched her. Despite the tears, I could feel a smile coming because I knew my sister was about to be safe with me. Then in an instant, it all came crashing down…the building collapsed with Miss Abertha and Miki still in it… I stood their amazed, gaping at what just happened in front of my eyes; Shinji behind me and shaking his head in disbelief. The sirens grew closer and the firemen came and put out the fire and explored the building's remains.

Shinji put his hand on my shoulder. His nose was red and so were his eyes. He asked; his voice barely above a whisper, "Are you ok Aki?"

At first, I stood silently; looking at the ground. Finally, I answered him. "M-maybe they are alive…"

As I said this, I could feel his hand tighten on my shoulder. I am well aware of what he is going to say. "Aki, don't fool yourself…you know the answer…"

I spin my body to face him as I push his hand off my shoulder. "I mean it Shinji! They might be alive!"

He looked at me, but his eyes widen as his line of sight moved to what was behind me. I turned around and saw the burnt remains of Miss Abertha and Miki as the firemen pulled them out. I just collapsed and stared at the scene that was unfolding in front of me. The firemen carried both the bodies in bags away from the burnt remains of the building and pass Shinji and I. This is where I completely snap and slam my fist into the ground. The tears I held back began pouring down as I scream, "Why couldn't I have down anything!? Why am I weak!? Why!?"

I could hear Shinji bend down to comfort me or try to. "It's not your fault Aki…nothing you could have done would hav-"

Before he could finish, I sat up and grabbed his shirt which startled him. In a low growl, I stated, "Yes it would! If I was stronger I could have saved Miki and Miss Abertha would still be alive! I swear to both, I'll become stronger and protect those who I care for! Mark my words…I will…"

**Ring**

"Class has ended. Remember your quiz tomorrow about today's lesson. You are now dismissed."

I snapped out of my daze and shook my head. _Did I daydream the last few minutes of class?_

"Akihiko Sanada, are you ok?" the teacher asked.

I looked up at him, smiling slightly. "O-oh yes sir. I am."

"Very well Akihiko. Now get going, I bet you have other things to do being in here."

I nodded and with haste, I stuffed everything in my bag and exited the class as I sling my bag on my shoulder. I sprinted to the front of the gym. Just before it, I slow my place to a walk when I began to see her in my line of sight. She was looking at the blooming cherry blossoms with a peaceful, almost hopeful, expression.

I approached her and stood next to her. A smirk appeared on my face as I take a glance at her. _She hasn't even noticed me. She sure is fascinated by the tree._ I reached to one of the branches and pick a flower. She jerked her head at the noise and looked at me with an innocent expression of curiosity.

A smile appeared and her eyes seem to sparkle with excitement. "They are beautiful, aren't they? I love them very much."

I looked at her and returned the smile. "Yes. Even though flowers have a short lifespan, they amaze and capture the hearts of people. Kind of like butterflies."

She tilts her head and seems to think about what I had just told her. "They are like people in a way, aren't they?"

I straighten my stance and open my eyes more. _I never thought of it like that…_"Possibly." I blushed slightly and a soft smile appeared. I gazed at her and put the cherry blossom in her hair. "The flower suits you."

She gazed at me; her eyes sparkle in the sunlight. "How?"

"I have that feeling I guess." _Yet that feeling gives me chills all over my body; worse than Mitsuru's stare can ever do._

She gave me a confused and slightly vexed expression. With a sigh, she states, "You are odd, but in a good way."

I blush from her comment. "T-thanks?"

She laughed and suddenly hugged me again; but, tighter. That feeling rushed through my body once more, but it was more than last time.

While she was hugging me, she looks up at me with a grin on her face. "Anyway, I just wanted to see you before I went for try outs for the tennis team. I thought seeing someone like you might help me get on it."

I chuckled and looked down at her. "Just do your best and give it your all. If you don't then all you feel is shame. That's how I remained undefeated in boxing."

She gave child-like "pouty face" as a response to my answer. "No secrets? Kind of boring, but I will do my best!" She yelled and jumped in the air. "Thank you Senpai! Wish me luck!" She said as she ran to the tennis court.

I shouted to her when she was about to go in. "Hey! Just call me Akihiko all right?" She briefly looked back and nodded to my reply.

Another smile crept on my face. _Heh, she is one hell of a girl._


	4. Eerie Feeling?

Hey everyone I'm back. I apologize for not updated in months but some unexpected family problems occurred as well as my last year in high school taking up more of my time than I would like. Hopefully I can get back into writing this again and updating it regularly when I can. Anyway, I split this chapter into two. Enjoy and thank you for being patient.

April 9th, 2009

Dorm

9:05 PM

Finally, both school and practice are done for the day. Quickly, I entered the dorm and I tramped straight to my room without even taken notice of Mitsuru's inquiring stare. Slamming the door, I chucked my bags on my bed as I sat down in my chair while taking a deep, exaggerated sigh. I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair as my head begins to throb heavily. _Why is my headache getting worse as the night progresses…? _I groaned in pain and slam my head on my desk.

After a few minutes, I tilt my head to the left and from the corner of my eye see the full moon glowing outside. It's eerie glow caught my attention as I become entranced by the orb then I felt a jolt throughout my body. For some reason I felt a sudden desire…no _necessity _for blood lust tonight, but it wasn't my usual drive. It felt like something was drawing me to it. I shook my head. _Not today…everything just seems off…_

Dorm 

11:35 PM

_Argh damn it! It won't go away!_ _This sensation throughout my body and this headache; it keeps getting worse and worse the later it gets despite the medicine I take and I can't sleep from it._ _On top of that, I can't focus on my work at all._ I groaned and leans back in my chair to blankly stare at the ceiling.

I mumbled, "Maybe I should go tonight…it might help with my head…but I have so much to do and I have procrastinated on it…" I looked at my desk covered with papers and books…I shouldn't go but next time I do I will stay lon-

Suddenly my headache spiked in pain to the point where my body reflexes jerked back. _Shit, shit, my vision is beginning to become blurry from the pain._ I glanced at the clock as I try to make sense of the red blur; 11:40 PM. _It is too late to go now… Argh_! The pain spiked again. _Fuck it, I am going out at least, I need some air quick to clear my head possibly…Maybe a short walk will do…But just to be safe, I will pack a small bag with items just in case…_

I stumbled out of the dorm and I began to walk to Port Island Station by impulse. _Wait…Why am I going there? Shit, my body is leading me here, but why…? _Furthermore, I noticed that the closer I get; the less pain I feel…

Port Island Station

11:55 PM

_Well, some short walk, I went all the way to the station_. I shook my head._ Well, at least the pain is gone, but why are several people here…? Are they being drawn here as well_? I look up again. The moon is full and glowing. It's pretty eh?

"Hey! The hell are you doing here? Your friend isn't here pal" growled the guy with a leather jacket.  
"You think he is looking for a good time?" asked his partner with a smirk as he cracks his fists.

I'm barely in their territory and they are already looking for a fight. I glance at them, "Tch, no. I wasn't particularly looking for a fight, but since you seem so eager. You want to have a round? " I cracked my knuckles.

"What did you say!?" yelled the guy with a jacket.

The partner twitched and grabbed the guy's arm and nervously questioned, "Hey, do you feel like something is coming…?"  
"The hell? What are you talking about? Lay off the alcohol and dope and more importantly let go of my arm!" 

_Something coming?_ I glanced at the clock: 11:59._ It is almost time…but it has never felt like this when it was close. Something is about to happen._ I look over at them again. _They are fighting now…Great._

_3_

_2_

_1_

Green and black swirled around the world to show the hidden hour. Now it begins.

_ I need to be careful since I'm not prepared. I knew I should have packed my equipment. Huh? A scream? Wait, the partner isn't a coffin. Does he have potential?  
_  
"Ahhhhh! What the hell!? Why is he a coffin!? Where the hell am I!? You! Tell me! You are still here!" the guy shrieked and darted to me.

"Hey now calm down…I will explain everything and maybe get you to help us." A soft smile appeared. _Finally, more people…_

He stepped toward me; his body pressing against mine and yelled right in my face, "Tell me right no-"

Blood splattered on me as I saw a giant knife pierce through him with a huge, shadow with about ten arms appeared. The shadow was holding his mask and maneuvered it to lock onto me before it attacked.

I jumped back from the shadow's rush. _What is this? I haven't seen a shadow like this before…It is more powerful than the rest. _

It darted at me again and I reacted to it while quickly reaching into my bag. However, before I could grab my gloves the bag flew out of my grasp from the shadow throwing it's knife.

I skimmed the direction the bag flew then turned back to the shadow. I get into my stance and threw two quick jabs then a right hook. It countered with the knife. I dodged and grabbed it from the shadow then stabbed the shadow's arm. It flinched and stepped back in pain. I saw an opening and attacked again. This time the shadow shot me with a blast of fire that propelled me to the wall.  
I spit some blood out when the shadow pinned me to the wall. I struggled to break free while gasping for breath. As I struggled, the shadow tightened it's grip and began to crush me. I gasped and a moan from the pain escaped from my mouth. **_Crack, crack, crack_**_._ _Fuck, I can hear my ribs crack._ I bit my lip trying not to scream as I noticed that the world around me is beginning to get spin. I am losing air…I have to use my evoker if I am going to get out of this… I reached for my gun but the shadow started to tighten it's grip once more. I gasped for air and I tried again, but I couldn't reach. I look directly at the shadow as the world around me began to fade. _Am I going to die…?_


	5. Fool Moon Battle

As promised, here is the next chapter. It is a little long but I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Everything is beginning to black out except for the Shadow's lifeless stare. I look deep into them as my breath becomes shallower. _Hell no…like hell I am going to give up this easily…_ With the last of my strength, I kicked the knife deeper into the Shadow's arm and instantly the death grip ceased. The Shadow's demonic scream could be heard as I fall unto the hard ground. I lay on the ground, frozen from the immense pain. Slowly and surely, I regain my composure as I see the Shadow begins to crawl towards my body. I stood up while holding my side in hopes of lessening the pain as I ran towards the bag in order to retrieve it. The Shadow hasten it's pace and I went into a full run back to the dorm._ I need to warn the others…I need to head back to the dorm immediately._ In the bag, I felt for the transmitter and snatched it. Breathing heavily, I called Mitsuru.

"…Is that you Akihiko?" Mitsuru sternly asked.

"You're not gonna believe this…! This thing is huge!" I glanced back and the shadow is rushing, the distance between it and me rapidly decreasing. I quickened my pace, "Unfortunately, I can't talk right now… It is chasing me. However, I wanted to warn you guys because I am almost there…"

"Aki-," I hung up before she could even finish her statement.

Once at the dorm's entrance, I opened and slammed the door shut. Breathing heavily, I leaned back on the door and slid to the ground, holding my sides in pain. The world begins to become a blur around me again, but I try to remain conscience. I hear footsteps off distance and a voice calling my name. The footsteps stop and I look up to see Mitsuru and the Chairman looking at me while Yukari is kneeling next to me to attend to my wounds. I jerked back as I see her hands approach my ribs. "Senpai…" Yukari pleaded with an expression of worry.

"I'm alright Yukari…" I tried to ensure her with a calm voice, but I could hear it waver towards the end. I had no time to attend to my wounds; the Shadow is approaching fast. I can feel it and I could feel the adrenaline kicking in.

"Get ready to be surprised. The Shadow will be here at any moment," I stated with a hint of excitement in my voice.

Mitsuru joined my side and with an icy glare, "This is no time to joke around, Akihiko."

The Chairman approached me and asked, "Is it one of them?"

I looked up at him and nodded, "Yes it is; but, it isn't like the others…" As I stated that, the Chairman's eyes widen and a loud boom could be heard around us as the whole dorm shook. Yukari's scream could be heard throughout and it rung in my ear

Panicked, Mitsuru called out her orders, "Mr. Chairman, go to the command room! Yukari, go and wake her up then escape through the back!"

Yukari, still in shock, just simply looked at Mitsuru with fear in her eyes and questioned her order, "W-what about the both of you?"

With a calm demeanor, Mitsuru answered, "We will try to hold it here. Now Akihiko, since you lead it here you will have to fight despite your injuries."

It was my turn to give her a glare. "Not like I had a choice!" I shouted my comeback to her. Then out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Yukari was still standing there. "What are you waiting for? Go!"

"O-Ok I am on it!" she stuttered out as she ran upstairs and the Chairman followed.

"Ready Akihiko?" Mitsuru asked as she readies her weapon and gun.

I slip on my gloves and slowly stand up, holding the door for support, "Ready as ever."

A sudden slam could be heard once again. Mitsuru looked at me and I looked back at her with a nod. We both ran out, ready for a battle as a large shadow approached the dorm…However, this wasn't the one that I saw earlier. I turned my head to Mitsuru, she was already in her stance. I called out. "Mitsuru! This isn-". Before I could finish, this new shadow blew me with a gust of wind which slammed me unto the wall. I bite my lower lip to keep me distracted from the piercing pain of my broken ribs and I quickly stand back up. Mitsuru summons her persona and encases the shadow in ice.

"Akihiko, if you need to heal do it now! We don't have much time before it thaws out." She readies herself again as the ice begins to crack. I summon my persona to heal myself, "That isn't the one…"

She quickly turn to me, stunned, "What!?"

"That isn't the one I faced…Look out!" The shadow shatters the ice as shards shoot towards us. Mitsuru creates a barrier of ice to shield us from the shards. "Keep him distracted Akihiko. I need to warn them." I nodded and dashed out of the shield. The shadow quickly crawled towards me and used garu once more. I dodged the attack, but I lost balance and before I could regain it the shadow grabbed my leg and pulled me to the ground. Immediately, I summoned Polydeuces as the shadow pulls me. Polydeuces stabbed the shadow with his arm and pierced straight through him unto the ground. The shadow squirmed underneath my persona's grip and threw me into a tree. "Zio! Use it now!" I commanded. Then I could see Polydeuces glow as a swift spark of thunder hits the shadow, killing it. I sighed in relief then I remembered the one that attacked me earlier. I attempted to stand back up but stumbled back onto the ground and winced in pain. Then a sudden sense of relief could be felt all over my body as I noticed the glow of Mitsuru's dia healing me. "Can you get up on your own? We need to head to the command room." I simply stood up and calming answered, "No, let's go."

Both of us rushed into the dorm and into the command room where the Chainman was watching Yukari and Minako on the roof. Yukari lost her evoker and it is next to Minako.

"Let's go Akihiko!" said Mitsuru as she headed to the door.

"Wait," replied the Chairman as he watch Minako pick up the gun and look at it.

Mitsuru pans back around and watches the screen as did I. Minako began breathing heavily as she closed her eyes and held the gun to her head. Her breath quickened and she mutters out the words, "per-son-a." _Bang_. She summons her persona, a sleek, animatronic looking persona with a red and gold color scheme and red, long flowing hair." Thou art I and I am thou from the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Orpheus, master of strings," as Orpheus stated as it was summoned. I mumbled out as a smirk stretched across my face, "There we go…" Suddenly Minako screamed and fall to the ground, holding her head in her hands. Her persona was thorn from the inside as another persona took its place… this persona looked evil…it looked like death with the skull like helmet and coffins surround the back of it. This new persona attacked, no, _tore_ the shadow apart and kept cutting into it with it's sword. Then it crushed the shadow's arm in his hands. The shadow roars then suddenly it transforms back to Orpheus…as if nothing happened.

Everyone in the command room was dumbfounded by what just occurred. We all stood there in silence for what seems like minutes. Finally, I couldn't take the awkward silence and asked the question that we were all thinking, "What the hell was that?"

"Look out! More are coming!" Yukari shouted to Minako. Yukari's voice snapped us all out of it and I noticed that Minako was still breathing heavily. She looked worn down from her summon summon or whatever the hell that other persona was. I was about to run to the door but Mitsuru placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Wait Akihiko. She is about to fight."

I turn my head to face her, "Fight? She doesn't know how to!"

The Chairman spoke as he watched the screen, "Well she seems to either be a natural or could figure it out. She is beating the shadows quite easily."  
Mitsuru and I watch the screen to see for ourselves. Sure enough, she was easily fighting them with her persona and her weapon. I carefully watched her movements. Yes, she was an amateur when it came to fighting with her weapon, which is understandable, but she also appears to be a quick learner. _Good. That will make her easier to adapt and easier to train._ Soon enough the shadow were defeated. Mitsuru and I headed to the roof once we saw the battle end. However, she fainted and Yukari rushed to her aid, "Are you ok!?" A sense of panic rushed through me as I ran to her side as well. _Is she all right?_ "It's all right. She is only unconscious," she answered the question that was looming on my mind. She looked at me with a small smile, but that smile seemed to hide something or to have noticed something I didn't…Same with her eyes….

"What's wrong…? You seem to have noticed something. Is she injured?" I questioned.

Her eyes widen and so smile grew into a smirk, "No, she isn't. It has nothing to do with her."

"Then who?"

"You senpai."

"Wait, why me? What does anything have to do with me?"

Her smirk grew more and she quietly giggled, "Oh, you don't know? You have a look in your eyes."

_Okay…I'm a bit confused now_…."What is that supposed to me exactly..?"

She stood up and looked at me, "Oh nothing senpai. You will find out eventually. Besides, if I told you now you wouldn't believe nor understand it. Plus it gets rid of all the fun I am going to have soon." She swayed her hips and the smile grew bigger.

"What is this 'fun' you speak of?" Now I am getting a bit nervous of plans…

"Nothing, nothing~ Come on, we need to take her to the hospital. The Dark Hour is about to end."

"Oh right."

I carried Minako bridal style as Yukari, Mitsuru, and I head back into the dorm to prepare for the hospital trip.

April 10th

Hospital

11:44 AM

Well, here I sit on this hospital bed, bored out of my mind. Mitsuru insistent that I sty at the hospital today to make sure I don;t attend practice with my broken ribs. I lay back down and cover up as I hear someone opening the door. It is the doctor.

"Hello Akihiko. I am just checking up on your condition. How are you feeling?"

I deeply sigh, "I am fin despite that I am bored out of my mind...Can't I do anything?"

"No sir. Under Mitsuru's orders, she clearly stated that you are not allowed to do much of anything. Final orders."

I groaned in frustration as the doctor checked on me.

"You are healing well Akihiko. You should be back to your activities in no time. I must say that you hit that punching bag really hard to cause it to come back on you and break your ribs."

_That's what you come up with Mitsuru...Really!?_ Hell, I'm still so damn bored...I'm itching to walk around...d something at least. Then I realized, Minako...I should check on her, wlk around and no trouble. Easy."Anyway, doctor can I stop by to check on Minako?"

The doctor looked up at me from the clipboard, "She is still out though...So what is the point.."

"Please doctor, may I? I told Mitsuru I would contact her on her condition throughout the day..."

The doctor sighs. "Fine, I see how it is. I was a boy your age once in my life. I would want to check on my girlfriend as well."

My face turned completely red at the doctor mentioning her as my girlfriend...yet it didn'tbother me...Hell, it made me really happy and warm. "T-thank you doctor."

"Just don't go too far, ok? I do not need the Kirijo group to come for me because her friend became more injured."

_Is that how he sees her and her family...?_ "Trust me...She wouldn't do that. She'll get onto me instead."

The doctor just nodded and shut the door. I got off the bed and headed towards Minako's room which, conveniently, wasn't too far from mine. I knocked on the door and quietly cracked it to make sure no one else was in there. I then entered the room and shut the door behind me. I cast my gaze at the unconscious girl on the bed. She looked very peaceful...beautiful even when she slept. Wait, why did I say beautiful?! I shook my head and these warm feelings returned once more. I don't understand it at all. I walked towards the chair next to her bed and sat down. I focused all my attention on the girl next to me. My body began to move on its own as I began to gently play with her strand of dark auburn hair. Slowly, my hand moved to lightly rubbing her soft, warm cheek. I didn't notice; but, a small smile appeared on my face as well as hers. A finger grazed across her lips then a thought come to my mind in which I blushed from. I stood up and slowly leaned close to her face...my lips mere inches from hers. The adrenaline kicked in once more as thoughts of kissing her came. I admire her sleeping face then I realized what I was doing. I straightened my posture and sat back down. My face still red and my heart still racing from the thought of kissing her...If I did really feel this way about her, I wouldn't kiss her when she isn't aware of it... I would want her to feel it both emotionally and physically...That's IF I feel that way. Could be a damn phase. I hate those so damn much. I sighed deeply and looked at her once more.

However, throughout this entire event, Akihiko did not see the pair of chocolate eyes that watch everything he did through a crack in the door. These eyes belong to none other than Yukari. She came to the hospital during her lunch break to check on Minako when she walked in on this adorable scene of affection. She simply, quietly shut the door as a slight smirk appeared as she whispered, "I knew it. I knew."


	6. Time of Healing

Hello everyone. I am sorry for being a bit late on this chapter. I had some problem that I had to deal with. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_Where am I?_ I begin to take in my surroundings; it is all engulfed in different shades of green. There appears to be an aura of green overwhelming this room. Desks scattered around the room and piled up in several areas of the room_. Am I at school?_ I turn my back to look at the wall behind me. The windows are filled with cement so nothing can get in or out; that is, if the jail bars covering the windows didn't already prevent that. I sigh as I cross my arms. _Am I in an insane asylum? _Then I realize something. _I didn't feel any pain from my injury when I turned to look at the windows. I usually feel a sharp pain when I twist or turn my back, even in my sleep. Wait…sleep… _My eyes widen, my body tenses up at my realization of this situation. Instinctively, I grab the nearest shelf for support; I know I will need it for what is about to happen.

Suddenly, the walls begin to separate from the floor and ceiling. The ceiling is hovering above my head; not moving from it's original position. I see the walls spin around the room then I start to lose my footing as the floor begins to spin like a wheel. I tighten my grip and close my eyes; hoping the spin will stop before I lose my grip. Once I feel the rotation as stop, I open my eyes to see an enormous area covered in platforms similar to the one I am standing on. The green color scheme continues but it is accompanied with splashes of red coming from the waterfalls of blood. I release my grip from the shelf and lift my shirt to check my ribs; perfectly fine with no deep bruises like I had. I shake my head and tighten my fists. _Shit. Not this again. Why this? _I can sense it. It is behind me; watching me closely.I take a step forward; but, once that first step made contact to the ground, gunfire could be heard behind me. I quickly turn around to see the figure that has appeared in my dreams for many nights; the Grim Reaper. It stood there just staring at me intensely with the revolvers, which has an overly long barrel, dripping with blood.

I bite my lower lip to the point where blood dripped from my mouth. "What do you want with me!? When will you stop tormenting me in my dreams?!" I yelled at the Reaper. It didn't move; just continued staring. Silence consumes the area once more. _Figures. Why do I think I will get an answer from it every time? _I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples in frustration.

_"Because I am close to you and will continue getting closer." _

The sudden, booming voice cutting through the silence made me jump back a bit. I scanned around to see if anyone was here besides me then my eyes shifted to the Reaper. It wasn't even facing me anymore. _Did it speak?_ _But it isn't speaking to me…then who? _Then I laid my eyes on her, Minako. She was standing with great posture; courage in her eyes. I watch the both of them closely.

_"You cannot escape the path of death. It is the absolute end. It matters not who you are…Death awaits you." _The Reaper aimed one of the revolvers at her head; slowly pulling the trigger.

My eyes widen as I scream to Minako, "No! Minako get out of the way!"

The world becomes submerged in light as I hear a loud bang in the distance.

April 19th, 2009

Hospital

10:45 AM

Immediately after the gunfire, I wake up with my body sitting straight up and drenched in sweat. I breathe deeply, close my eyes, and lower my head to rub my temples in an attempt to calm my throbbing headache. _This is the tenth day in a row in which I had the same dream. However, it reveals more each time._

**Knock, Knock**

I shift my gaze to the door; I hear the Doctor's voice from behind the door, "Akihiko, may I come in? I need to check on your condition."

I lay back down as I answered, "Yeah, sure. Come in Doctor."  
Slowly, the Doctor opened the door to my room; his face expressed concern over my current condition. "Akihiko?"  
My face formed a bit of grimace from his tone, "Hm?"

"Did you have that nightmare again?" the Doctor questioned. I nodded in response in which he promptly continued to speak to me as he examined my vitals, "I do not understand this. I took you off of the medicine before bed, made you take weaker medicine and even went an entire day with taking medication. I just don't get it." He ponders on something for a moment then questions me once more, "Are you worried about your girlfriend?"

My cheeks flustered, "I already told you that s-she isn't my girlfriend Doctor. I have no interest in her that way…" I look away from the doctor's gaze.  
He examines my heart rate then averts his gaze back to me, "Are you sure? Your heart rate and pulse increase a bit when I mentioned her; furthermore, the fact you won't look me in the eyes is evidence enough unless you are too afraid to do it? "

My body tensed up, my eyes twitched, and my hands formed into fists as I accepted the doctor's challenge by making eye contact with him. My cheeks are still a light shade of pink. He looked right back at me with a stern face. After a few seconds, the Doctor straightened his posture and looked at me with amusement, "Strong-willed and stubborn? Poor girl is going to have her hands full with you."

In an instant, I was on my feet with my cheeks becoming a soft of red, "W-what is that supposed to mean!?"  
He looks through his papers while calmly stating, "That she is going to have to keep a leash on you to make sure you don't do anything foolish."

Now my whole face was probably bright as a red apple. I opened my mouth to make a comeback; but, the Doctor put the clipboard in my face and simply ordered me to, "Sign here."

I mumbled something while I signed the paper. I gave the board back to him; seeing the clear amusement he is having over my annoyance. He takes a glimpse at my signature then returns it back to me, "Congrats. You are well enough to go back to school; however, you still cannot box at least until mid-May. You will have a check-up at least once a week. Do I make myself clear?" His voice became stern when he said the last sentence.  
My brow twitches, "Yes, yes. Now leave so I can change."  
With that, he took his leave and shut the door. But, before he completely shut the door, he stated, "Your crush is awake and is going back today. I suggest you take her home to make sure she still remembers the way."

I glared at the Doctor, who I might add had a smirk stretched across his face, as he departed. I sigh and put on my usual attire; black slacks, brown dress shoes, a white long sleeve shirt, and a red sweater vest. I exit my room and head to Minako's room. _Better take the doctor's advice. _A soft blush crept along my cheeks. As I was about to turn the door knob, I hear a voice coming from the room; it sounds like Takeba's. I lean in closer to listen in on their conversation.  
"Sorry for telling you all this right after you wake up…I've been meaning to tell you this for a while…I wanted to tell you everything about me because we all basically knew everything about you…" I can hear nervousness in Takeba's voice while she spoke. There was a slight period of silence before Takeba spoke again. The things you fought; those are called Shadows. That is what we are up against. How are you feeling? Do you need to stay here?"

"No I am well enough to leave today. The doctor said I was well enough and could return to school tomorrow. Could you get my clothes for me Yukari? I am going to change and head back to the dorm."

I started to blush bright crimson after hearing about Minako changing. My mind began to form perverted thoughts which I pushed back. I shook my head. _The hell is wrong with me? That is disrespectful to think things like that about her. I am not a guy driven by hormones. _I sighed quietly, my face still crimson and some thoughts still linger. I hear the door knob move and I quickly jump back from the door as a response before the door could open. There stood the two girls talking before Minako noticed I was here. I could tell that something lit up in her eyes and that her cheeks got a bit pink.

"Sanada Senpai, are you well enough to leave as well?" she questioned me.

"Yeah, the doctor gave me the ok and told me that you will be leaving today. So I thought I would take you back to the dorm with me." I replied with a smile. From the corner of my eye, I could see a devilish smirk creep on Takeba's face during our conversation. She seemed to be scheming something.

Finally, Takeba spoke in an overly cheerful tone like some of my crazed fan girls have, "Oh? You are a gentleman Senpai. I just remember that I have some things to do before I can head back to the dorm. It would be great if you could take her back."  
I raise my eyebrow over Takeba's awkward tone and movements, "Sure, that is fine Takeba. Are you ok? You seem a bit tense…"Her eye gave a slight twitch to my response. _Yeah, she has something big on her mind and I'm probably not getting the big picture. _

"No Senpai. I am fine but I really need to be going now. See you two at the dorm!" she gave an awkward laugh as she left Minako and me alone. Beside me, I could her Minako sigh.

"Is it me or did she seem off…?" I asked Minako.

She gave me a questioning expression then answered, "You didn't get the hint?"  
"Huh? What hints?"

Minako sighed again that ended up with a giggle, "Really Senpai? Someone as popular as you hasn't notice these kinds of things before?"

I gave her a confused look which seemed to answer her question. "She is trying to get you and me together more so we can possibly start going out Senpai."

My face turned scarlet and I averted my eyes away from her. From the corner of my eye, I could see her staring at me with a confused expression then seem to lighten up once she realized something.  
"Senpai do you possibly l-"

I interrupted her; I didn't really want her to ask something that I had no answer to, "Come on it is getting late. We should head back to the dorm, all right?" I looked her directly in the eyes; the blush still present. In return, she looked me back in the eyes, giving me an annoyed expression. She opened her mouth then closed it back. She thought for a moment then looked back at me, "Sure but where are your gloves?"

I look down at them. She is right, I don't have my gloves on… "I must have left them in my room," I muttered.

She placed her hands on her hips and pouted a little, "Well let's go get them." She grabbed my hand and dragged me across the hall.

I stuttered out a reply, "M-Minako, my room is the other way!" She glanced back at me, "Why didn't you say so earlier?" She turned on the heel of her foot and dragged me the other way.

After being dragged half way across the hospital, we finally arrive at my room. My arm and ribs are aching from the force. For someone as small and petite as she is, she sure is damn strong. I rub my arm lightly and wince.

"Are you ok? Are you still hurt? Need to stay here longer?"  
I turn my attention to Minako who appeared worried about my well-being, "Nah, it is fine. My ribs are still healing and when you dragged me; the intense pain ret-"  
"And why didn't you tell me that it was your ribs that were injured!? I would have slowed down or let go if you told me…Now I may have made it worse…" she looked down at the ground with a somber expression. I frowned and lifted her chin up, "Hey now, it isn't a big deal. It will heal I promise. All of that can be taken care of so don't worry." I smile at her while she looked at me.

She smiled and nodded gently, "But I want to check on your wounds when we get back."  
I chuckle as I headed to the door, "Sure. Stay here while I get my gloves." I quietly open the door and close it behind me. I scan around the room. _Where are they? _I scavenge through the bed covers then look on the counters. I groan in frustration. _Damn it. They aren't anywhere in here. I guess I will have to ask…_ I head to the door then I heard two voices on the other side: Minako and what sounded like the Doctor. I blush from embarrassment from the thought that he may say something stupid. I opened the door to see the two of them talking. Minako appears to be flustered at something. I grind my teeth. _I hope the Doctor didn't try to do anything. _The Doctor takes a glimpse at me and smiles, "There you are. I was heading to Miss Minako's room to return these to you." He approached me and handed me my gloves then he whispered, "Don't be so tense. I didn't do anything to your sweetheart." I become flustered from his explanation. He walks away, "See you two later. Stay out of trouble." We both stare at the doctor and wave bye.

I sigh and put on one of my gloves, "Minako, are you ready to go?" I shift my gaze at her. She is looking at my hand or better yet, the scars.  
"Those are from fights." I murmured as I try to put the other glove on before she snatched it. She examined my hand and felt along my scars. I started to blush once more.  
"Where they from your boxing matches?" she whispered while rubbing my hand.  
I replied softly, "Some are while some are from fights when I was a kid…But that is in the past." I pulled my hand away from her grip and put on my gloves.  
"Is that why you wear gloves?" she asked.  
I looked at her, "That is one of the reasons. The other reason is that my hands get cold easily."  
A could hear her giggle from my answer. I grin at her, "Now shall we head back to the dorm?"

April 19th, 2009

Iwatodai Station

12:35 PM 

"Do you have your train pass?" I asked as we walked towards the station. Minako dug into her purse and pulled it out; giving a small smile, "Yes."  
I grin as I inspect the board to see the earliest train to our dorm. "2:00 PM. That is the earliest train. We will have to wait."  
She sighed a bit and stuffed her pass back into her purse. I now noticed that her purse is smaller than most girls I see. They generally have purses that could pass as a suit case while Minako's is about medium size.  
"What do you wanna do then Senpai?" she questioned me.  
I cocked my head and began to think until I heard a low growl. I averted my gaze to Minako who now was holding her stomach and blushing from embarrassment.  
I chuckle at her reaction. _How adorable. _  
She moves her stare away from my eyes, "C-can we go eat?"

"Sure. Beef bowl?" When I mentioned that, her eyes lit up. She nodded her head in agreement.  
"Very well." I grab her hand and guided her towards the restaurant. As we were heading inside the restaurant, Minako pulled me back.  
I glance back at her. Her face was crimson. _I hope I didn't upset her._ "What's the matter Minako? Do you not want to eat here?"  
She avoided my gaze and began to stutter her words, "N-no i-it isn't that…I just want to ask you a question S-Senpai."  
I stepped out of the way of the entrance and looked at Minako intently, "Go on."  
Her blush darkens, "T-The Doctor at the hospital…He told me something…" Once hearing that, my hair starts to stand up and I begin to grind my teeth at the mere mentioning of the Doctor. "…He told me that you would go to my room every day to check on me…Y-You don't have to tell me! I-I was just wondering!" She exclaimed as she started to rub her shoulder from her nerves; her cheeks flaming red. Of course, now my cheeks match her's.

I rub the back of my head , "I-I…Um…Wanted to see if you were ok…I mean after that battle you fainted…and everyone was worried about your health including me…You were out for so long…" Suddenly, Minako hugged me and snuggled her head into my chest, "Thank you for caring so much…"  
I return her embrace. She appeared to be at peace with the bit of her soft smile I could see. "Y-You're welcome." I feel a warm sensation within me once more. I give a sincere smile and set my chin gentle on top of her head. I close my eyes to indulge in this moment when it was interrupted by a loud cough. I open my eyes to inspect our surroundings and notice that people staring intently at us.  
"Minako…"  
"Yes Senpai?"  
"People are staring at us…" She looks up at me then looks around at everyone. All she did was blink a few times and continue her snuggling. I blush from her and from the slight awkwardness of the people watching us.  
I murmured in Minako's ear, "Are you going to let go…?"  
"No, you are warm," she loudly replied to my question which got us even more attention. Then I got an idea.  
"M-Minako…Are we going to eat or not?"

She perked up and let go of me, "Of course! I am starving!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me; but, with a bit more gentle than the last time.

April 19th, 2009

Dorm

3:05 PM

We enter the dorm; quiet from the fact that no one as returned from their day off.

"It sure is quiet," Minako stated as she set her purse down on the end table.

"Well no one is back." I lie down on the couch and stretch out a bit.

She smiled at me, "Stay right there. I'll be right back."

I watch her run upstairs. _I wonder what she is going to do. _I close my eyes and start to relax. Then the loud boom of Minako's footsteps broke the calming silence. I partially open one of the eyes to see Minako with a first aid kit, standing over me.

"Now take off your shirt!" she demanded.

I immediately sat up and looked at her. "Wait what!? Why?" I roared at her.

She crossed her arms and pouted. "Now, now. You said I could check your condition once I got home!"

I blushed furiously, "B-but I didn't think you would want my shirt off! I-I'll do that part myself."

She grabbed my shirt and began to tug it off, "Take it off Senpai."

"Hell no!" I protested as I counteracted her action by pulling down my shirt.

This went on for a few moments then she suddenly straddled me.

I pause for a second and blush like mad when I see our position. That is when she got her opening and pulling my shirt off.

"Finally! Shesh you are stubborn!" she exclaimed.

"I'm stubborn? You are stubborn for straddling me to get my shirt off!" I shouted back.

That is when the dorm's door flew open. Minako and I looked at the doorway to see Yukari standing there, staring at us with pink cheeks.

"Hey Takeba," I greeted her but she didn't respond. That's when it hit me about the position Minako and I are in. She is straddling me and I am shirtless… I take a glimpse at Minako who is looking at me now with wide eyes.

"T-This isn't what it looks like, Takeba!" I nervously exclaimed.

"A-Are you sure..? It seems like I am interrupting a moment between you two…Do I need to leave?"

Now Minako is defending our situation, "N-No Yukari! I was going to look at Senpai's wounds when he wouldn't take off his shirt because he is a stubborn ass. So in order to get his shirt off, I had to straddle him and pull it off."

"She is telling the trut- Wait what did you call me!?" I growled.

"A stubborn ass because that is what you are!" she stated.

I eye twitches and I let out a low growl, "You are also a stubborn ass as well Minako…"

"Why yo-"

"ANYWAY," Yukari interrupted our argument, "so she is trying to look over your wounds?"

"Yes," we both simultaneously stated.

Yukari let out a deep sigh and shook her head. She mumbled something then walked upstairs. After we heard her door, Minako got off of me and I sat up. Both of us were blushing. Minako grabbed the first aid and began to tend to my wounds while I let her do so, quietly. We never spoke throughout the wholeprocess except exchange a few glances to each other here and there.

"Finished," she whispered as she puts up the supplies.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I grab my shirt. I take a quick look at Minako before I pull the shirt over my head. She seems to be looking at my torso that made me blush even more.

She stood up and looked at me, "I am going to get some work from Yukari. I have missed a week of school."

I chuckle softly, "Sure thing but don't wear yourself out. You have to get up early tomorrow."

"I-I won't. Thank you Senpai." She smiled shyly and went upstairs. I watched her go up until she could not be seen then I sat down on the couch, grasping my head. I whispered, "Dear god I thought my heart was going to exploded."


End file.
